Cardcaptor Claire: New Beginnings
by Lexie Superstar
Summary: Claire Antonio was alot like Sakura...just your average girl who got dragged into an unwanted destiny. Now she's released the Sakura Cards and has to return them to the book.


Prologue  
  
And So It Begins...  
  
It wasn't a crime. I didn't do anything wrong taking the book from Aunt Catty's study. I mean, she told me that since she was clearing out all the old books, I could take whatever ones I wanted, and this one was sitting in the old book pile. I swear I didn't do anything wrong. At least, if I did, I didn't realize it. I just wish I knew what I was going to be getting myself into by taking the book.  
I guess I should back up a little further so you have some idea as to what it is I'm talking about. I guess it really started that morning, before I even awoke.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stood, my knee length black hair blowing across my face, perturbing my purple eyes. I pushed my hair out of my eyes. Maybe that wasn't the strangest part though. Something was floating next to me.  
"Beep," it said. Wait a minute. Beep?  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep...  
"Ugh," I groaned groggily as I slowly opened my eyes, squinting towards the sunlight. "Shut up!" I mumbled in a tired tone, throwing my pillow on the shelf above my bed. I groaned once more as the alarm clock landed with a thud on my forehead. I sat up, rubbing the sore spot desperately.  
"Claire, are you up yet?" I heard my older sister call from the kitchen. "Get up now!"  
"I'm up!" I hollered back.  
"Get up!" My younger sisters echoed my older sister.  
"Shut up! I'm up!"  
With forceful steps I made my way to the closet in order to pull on the C.W. Academy uniform: a blue pleated skirt that was mid thigh in length with a yellow stripe on the bottom, a plain white t-shirt with two yellow stripes on the rolled up cuffs of each sleeve, a blue button up jacket with white cuffs and the school emblem, knee highs, and Mary-Jane shoes. I pounded my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my older sister Aurora sat with a cup of coffee.  
"Where's mom?" I asked as I dropped my book bag and tossed some cereal into a bowl.  
"Where she always is," Aurora mumbled through a mouthful of pop tart.  
"You're so disgusting," my seven year old sister Jimenna spat, sticking out her tongue. Aurora made a face.  
I guess I should explain where mom "always is". She leaves for work at four am. I mean, she doesn't have a well paying job and she has to support three kids on her own, so she needs the hours. My dad was put in jail for child abuse to Aurora and me three weeks after my sister Jimenna was born. I don't really like to talk about it, but I think it had the biggest effect on Aurora.  
Finishing my dry cereal, I pulled on my roller blades and snagged a juice box out of the fridge.  
"I'll see you later. I'm going to Aunt Catty's after school!" I called over my shoulder.  
Our school is a private school, K-12, but I always leave ten minutes earlier then my sisters so that I can go with my best friend, Nikita, a beautiful blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She's really smart and a great friend and there she was, waiting up ahead.  
"Hey Niki!" I called out excitedly to her.  
"Hey Claire!" She called back to me, giving me a bright smile.  
"What's wrong? You look tired," she noted immediately. That's my favorite thing about Niki. She's really observant.  
"Oh, nothing," I said with an exaggerated sigh. "I just had a weird dream that I think effected my sleep."  
"What about?" She asked, but before I could answer, I was cut off by identical twins Kathleen and April Browning.  
"Good morning!" April rejoiced, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Kathleen and Niki.  
"Uh, morning April," I laughed nervously. If you ask me, April's a little to overly hyper. She's on the dance team at school and she's an amazing mathematician.  
"Guess what I got on the last math quiz?"  
"The usual," I groaned. "I got a D."  
"You know," April said thoughtfully, "I'd be happy to tutor you if you."  
"No thanks! Oh look at that! A white dove!" I cut her off.  
"Where?" She asked, her eyes widening. She turned around. Taking the opportunity at hand, I sped ahead through the gates, stumbled up the stairs, and rolled through the halls to my locker. I think I was going a little to fast though...  
I crashed head on into the lockers and stumbled backwards onto the floor.  
"Are you alright?" I heard a voice behind me. Jason Carter kneeled down next to me. I looked up at him and felt a blush coming across my face. He was so cute! He had dark hair and eyes and he was very strong for his age. He's one of my best friends, and I think he's figured out I like him by now, which is kind of embarrassing. He had a concerned look in his eyes.  
"Y-y-y-yes," I stammered, and removed my rollerblades, helmet, and pads. I stood and after opening my locker, shoved them in and pulled my math books out, then slammed it shut. Jason re-stood. He had already gotten his books.  
"You're here early today," I said with a smile, trying to break the awkward silence that was quickly forming.  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Early morning basketball practice."  
"Sounds cool." Both of us fell silent, unsure of what to say next. I looked away from him and glanced swiftly at the clock. It was to early to say we were going to be late for class and run off, so I was going to have to walk very slowly to math with him, worrying so much about being a klutz that I almost kill myself and wind up having him laugh his head off at me like he always does.  
"Claire!" My head shot up. Niki had finally caught up with me!  
"Niki!" I called, swerving Jason, who turned and allowed to let his gaze follow me. "Good timing," I thought. It's always easier to be around Jason when Niki's around. She knows I like him.  
"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" She asked as she put her rollerblades up.  
"I just can't. He's my best friend. It would be way to weird. Besides, I don't want anything messed up."  
"It wouldn't be! You know."  
"But what if he doesn't like me the way I like him?" I asked in a concerned tone. "It would be to weird to hang out with him, and I don't want that!" To my surprise, Niki just laughed.  
"I know you don't, but stop and think about it. Jason isn't stupid Claire. He's going to figure it out." I rolled my eyes.  
"I should hope not!"  
  
"And yet you do hope so," Nikita said with a smile, and slammed her locker. She took my hand. "Let's go to class."  
"What you just said isn't true!" I tried to argue, but she just smiled.  
"Did you remember to get your test signed?"  
The day dragged by far to slowly, even for a Monday. I guess it had just been a tiring weekend for everybody. I couldn't see why though. Nothing was going on. Oh well. That was the last of my worries. I think the only thing that got me through the day was the thought of going to Catty's after school. I love going to see my aunt. She smart, beautiful, friendly, and she always sends me home with something new. Today, it was going to be any book I wanted from her study. I didn't really like to read, but I needed something for a book report, so it would work out.  
I arrived about twenty minutes before my aunt was due home, so I decided to take the honors of beginning to look through the books on my own, and that's how I wound up standing there, holding a pink book in my hands that read The Sakura.  
Let me go ahead and make it clear that my instincts told me right then to put the book down and let it go. I should pick another book out. I shouldn't let my curiosity get the best of me. It would be a good way to break the habit. But I just couldn't help myself. I had to open the book.  
The seal opened easily, and I was left staring not at pages, but at a deck of cards.  
"This is weird," I thought, and kneeled down on the ground, pulling the card on top out of the book.  
"The Jump." I read off the card. "Weird. I've never seen a tarot card like this. Jump." I stopped talking. Was it just me or had the card began to glow when I said its name. "The Jump," I read again. It was the worst choice I'd ever made. Opening the book wasn't worth the price, but how was I to know? I was just an ordinary teenaged girl, juggling ordinary teenaged girl problems! Well, let me tell you what happened so you don't have to ask me.  
The entire book began to glow, and before I knew it, cards were flying everywhere. Actually, the cards were BOUNCING everywhere. I doubled over and screamed as I listened to them ricochet off walls and furniture. One of them hit me hard in the back, knocking me completely over. As fast as it had happened, it stopped.  
I lay there for a moment, too scared to move, and finally I pulled myself up on my knees once more. The book had slammed up against the wall and was now lying on the opposite side of the room from me. Shuddering, I walked over and fell to my knees in front of the book. I picked up the book and read the title silently,  
"The Sakura." Next I looked at the card and read it, "The Jump." This was too weird. Suddenly, once again, The Sakura began to glow brightly. I dropped it and shrieked. Now what? I dashed anxiously to the opposite wall and leaned my back up against it. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at the next scene. Slowly, a yellow stuffed animal looking creature began to descend from the cover of The Sakura! I couldn't believe what was happening.  
"A.flying.cat toy?" I wondered aloud, tip toeing over to it. I poked it in the stomach, and the weird thing opened its eyes!  
"Hey there girl!" He shouted loudly. I let out a piercing scream. Backing up to far, I tripped over a tall pile of books.  
"Whoa!" I screeched as I clumsily fell backwards, hitting my head on the wall. I sat up and touched my head with my fingertips. It was beginning to throb.  
"Whoa, girly girl!" The creature said in a concerned tone, floating over to me. "You okay?"  
"S-stay away from me!" I shrieked anxiously.  
"Whoa there! There's no reason for you to be afraid of me!" He laughed. I continued to breath heavily. "I'm just a friendly guardian." He smiled cockily.  
"G-guardian o-o-of wh-what?" I stumbled over my words.  
"Guardian of The Sakura, the book you opened. I guard the Sakura Cards."  
"These?" I asked, slowly regaining my confidence. I showed him the card.  
"Y..." the creature stopped.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Oh no! It's history replaying itself..."  
"What do you mean 'history replaying itself?"  
"The cards aren't in the book anymore, are they?" the creature asked sullenly.  
"Ah, no." I told him bluntly. He sighed.  
"What?" I asked. I was beginning to get annoyed.  
"I'm Kerberos. Call me Kero. Your name is what?" He asked.  
"Should I tell you?"  
"Not unless you want me to call you person."  
"I'm Claire Antonio." Things were getting really confusing now. Why was it he needed to know my name? I was about to wish I didn't find out.  
Kero flew over to the book and began to hover above it. I listened as he cleared his voice.  
"Please stand, Claire." I didn't want to stand, honestly, but it was as if my body willed itself to stand. I rose to my feet and stood facing Kero and The Sakura.  
"Key of Sakura, someone desires to make a contract with you! I, Kerberos command you under the convert of the star, grant this girl, Claire Antonia, the power of the key!" I watched in awe as a small key with a star in a circle with tiny wings descended from the book and floated so that it was directly in front of me. "Now! Release!" A huge wind picked up around me, and a strange glowing circle appeared beneath my feet. I had to shield my eyes from the light that began to emit from the key. The wind was blowing so hard that the noise was almost unbearable.  
"Claire!" Kero shouted out, "Grab the staff!" I wasn't sure what he meant, but I reached for the key. As I did, it formed into a long pink staff with the same design on the top as the key. I grabbed it, spun it twice, and held it in front of myself.  
"And the new Cardcaptor is born!" Kero shouted out heroically.  
"What?" I shrieked. "I never agreed to this? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Hey, you release the cards, you seal the cards. It's like a tradition."  
"To hell with that!" I shouted angrily. "I can't do this!" I could tell Kero was about to say something, but he didn't. He turned and looked at me and stopped. Tears were brimming my eyes, threatening to do the unthinkable. I think he caught onto what was humming in the back of my mind. I wasn't really mad. I was just really scared.  
"Everything will come together, you'll see."  
And I did see.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
